Si jamais
by beharryordie
Summary: Et si c'était Voldemort qui avait gagné la bataille? Si jamais Harry avait été vaincu par le Seigneur? Que deviendront les autres? Qu'arriverait-il aux Sang-de-Bourbe, et aux Traitres, et au membres de l'Ordre? Moi aussi je me le demandais justement...
1. 1 Le début de la fin

_Titre : Si jamais..._  
_Personnages : Presque tous, mais en particulier Voldemort_  
_Auteur : Beharyordie . Marie-la-sublime. _

o O o

**Si jamais…  
Le début de la fin**

** - Avada Kedavra**

** - Expelliarmus!**

La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorées qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet. Voldemort vit le jet de lumière rouge d'Harry Potter heurter son propre sort, et vit sa baguette s'envoler très haut, sombre dans le soleil levant.

Harry Potter bascula en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles se révulsant, et s'abattit sur le sol dans une fin triviale.

Pendant un instant, ce fut le silence complet. Personne n'osait dire un mot. C'était une sorte de silence de terreur; presque irréel. Peu à peu, les expressions faciales des gens changèrent. Ceux qui supportaient l'Élu, les gentils, tous rassemblés autour de leur héros, commencèrent à paniquer. La peur se lisait sur leur visage. Quelque part au loin, une fille éclata en sanglots.

** - HARRY! HARRY! NOOON! NE MEURT PAS HARRY! ****T'AS PAS LE DROIT!**

Une femme rousse et grassouillette pris la fille par le bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils.

** - Viens ma chérie, on s'en va. On va aller se cacher, on va pouvoir vivre.**

** - NON MAMAN! JE VEUX PAS! ****JE VEUX HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!**

Une vieille sorcière avec un chapeau pointu s'approcha d'elles, et les escorta à l'intérieur, avec plusieurs autres personnes; amis et proches du défunt Survivant. Ces gens se déplacèrent silencieusement, sans briser la quiétude du moment.

Ceux restant pleuraient silencieusement, d'autres se contentaient de regarder autour d'eux, pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait les réconforter, leur tenir compagnie...

Puis, un cri rompit le silence. Un cri victorieux, rempli d'euphorie. Bellatrix Lestrange se fraya un chemin parmi les gens, afin de se rendre jusqu'au cadavre de Celui-qui-a-été-vaincu, en riant comme une demeurée.

** - ON A GAGNÉÉ! IL EST MOOORT! LE PETIT MORVEUX A ÉTÉ VAINCU PAR LE SEIGNEUR, ALORS PROSTERNEZ-VOUS DEVANT LE MAITRE.**

Voldemort tourna la tête vers Bellatrix, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Fier, il était fier d'elle. Car même lui, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de briser le silence de mort qui régnait sur le parc.

Alors que les Mangemorts sautaient partout, en criant de joie, en se serrant dans les bras, le soulagement se peignant sur leurs visages, les autres s'agenouillaient lentement dans l'herbe, d'un même mouvement, comme des robots. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient perdus à présent, et que s'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'il voulait, ils seraient tués.

Voldemort s'approcha lentement du cadavre, et, d'un coup de baguette, lui trancha la tête.

** - Ça sera beau sur le mur de mon salon…, **lança-t-il dans un rictus.

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Les autres, toujours agenouillés sur le sol humide, baissèrent la tête pour ne pas avoir à regarder le sang de leur héros qui se répandant à présent sur le sol, pour ne pas avoir à affronter la terrible vérité; Harry Potter était mort. Voldemort l'avait vaincu et maintenant, il était le véritable possesseur de la Baguette de Sureau. Il allait faires des ravages dans le monde, et pas seulement dans leur monde, dans celui des Moldus aussi.

** - Relevez la tête, bande de bâtards**, s'écria Rodolfus Lestrange, en allant rejoindre son épouse, **et faites lui face.**

Tous relevèrent la tête dans un même temps, et soutinrent le regard de Voldemort.

** - Je veux tous les sangs-purs à ma droite, les sangs-mêlés à ma gauche et les autres en avant de moi. Les traîtres à leur sang et les cracmols font partie de la catégorie «autres», bien entendu, **dit-il d'une voix forte**. Et n'essayez pas de me mentir, je le saurai.**

Toutes les personnes se déplacèrent afin de gagner leurs places respectives. Des enfants durent se séparer de leurs parents, et ce fut après plusieurs crises de larmes et pleurs que tous finirent par être à la bonne place.

Voldemort soupira de soulagement, tout était placé maintenant, tout était bien.


	2. 2 Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley

oOo

La lumière provenant des deux sorts éclaira la nuit sombre. Ginny, jusqu'alors immobilisée sur le sol, sentit l'excitation gagner la foule. Le sorcier qui lui avait lancé un sortilège partit rejoindre les autres Mangemorts, et elle sentit ses jambes se débloquer, et put enfin se relever.

Toute l'attention était portée sur les deux adversaires, et personne ne semblait se préoccuper de ce qu'il arriverait à la fin du combat. D'un côté, les Mangemorts désiraient plus que tout au monde que Voldemort gagne, ce qui signifiait plus de pouvoir pour eux, le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, sans avoir à en subir les conséquences. D'un autre côté, il y avait les gentils, ceux qui voulaient à tout prix la victoire d'Harry Potter, qui souhaitaient plus que tout que les malheurs et les tueries s'arrêtent pour de bon. Mais dans le fond, personne ne se souciait de ce qui pourrait arriver si l'un des deux gagnait ou perdait.

Ginny savait, elle. Elle avait déjà tout préparé. Si Harry gagnait, elle irait lui sauter dans les bras, savourer sa victoire sur le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ils sortiraient ensemble pendant quelques temps, puis, il la demanderait en mariage. Pendant leur nuit de noce, ils concevraient un enfant, un garçon, puis, ils en auraient encore deux autres. Au moins une fille, pour ne pas se sentir trop seule. Ils finiraient ensemble dans un grand manoir, et ils mourraient ensemble, amoureux comme au premier jour. Et si Voldemort gagnait… elle mourrait de chagrin.

Bien sur, ce n'était pas un avenir très clair, dans le mauvais cas, bien sur, mais si Harry la quittait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Il était son amour, son âme sœur, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre.

Dans la clairière, c'était maintenant le silence total. Personne ne disait un mot. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Ginny releva la tête afin de mieux voir le duel, or, il n'y avait plus rien à voir. C'était déjà fini, et elle n'entendait personne crier de joie. Elle s'avança lentement dans la foule afin d'apercevoir le résultat du combat. Peut-être était-ils morts…

Tout à coup, un cri retentit dans la clairière. Pendant un instant, Ginny se demanda qui avait l'audace de briser le silence, avant de se rendre compte que ce cri provenait de sa propre bouche.

La vision d'un Harry au regard vide, couché sur le sol, les bras en croix, lui était insupportable. Son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Harry Potter était mort, les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues étaient inutiles, elles ne feraient pas revivre son amour de toujours.

**- HARRY! HARRY! NOOON! NE MEURT PAS HARRY!****T'AS PAS LE DROIT!**

Puis, tout devint flou, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui était alors évident. Il était mort. Sa vie était finie, celle de Ginny, comme celle d'Harry. Sa mère prit son bras, la forçant à reculer. Elle aussi pleurait, et de voir sa fille aussi triste la rendait encore plus malheureuse.

**- Viens ma chérie, on s'en va. On va aller se cacher, on va pouvoir vivre, **dit-elle à sa fille, espérant sûrement la rassurer.

**- NON MAMAN! JE VEUX PAS!****JE VEUX HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!**

Le professeur McGonagall, pleurant elle aussi, rejoignit les deux femmes, et les conduisit à l'intérieur du château. Elles furent bientôt suivies des amis été proches du défunt, trop tristes pour regarder la scène.

Tous se regroupèrent près des escaliers, juste à côté de la Grande Salle, mais n'y entrèrent pas. Ils n'avaient plus le cœur de voir tous ces gens qui avaient péri pendant cette bataille, pour cette cause perdue qu'était le bien. Le mal avait gagné, et c'était déjà assez démoralisant comme ça…

oOo

** - Ginny Weasley. 16 ans.**

** - Et par rapport au binoclard, tu étais..?**

** - Harry, le binoclard s'appelait Harry. J'étais son am... sa pe… Son amie.**

** - N'essaie pas de mentir, la rouquine, ce que tu viens de prendre, c'est du Veritaserum.**

** - J'étais sa petite amie, content?**

** - Mmm… très content. Je viens de trouver ce que je vais faire de toi.**

** - Tuez moi tout de suite, ça sera déjà un problème de moins.**

** - Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, beauté, du moins, pas encore…**

Voldemort se releva et adressa à Ginny un sourire sadique. Elle baissa la tête et se leva à son tour pour sortir de la pièce. Sa mère était assise dans le fond de la pièce, entourée de tous les Weasley. Tous pleuraient, tous étaient démolis face à la mort d'Harry. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait être plus déçu que Ginny. Pour elle, sa vie était finie, ou du moins, elle ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue.

Elle s'approcha de sa famille, avec la ferme intention d'aller leur demander de mettre fin à ses jours, lorsqu'une main glacée l'agrippa par le bras, la tirant par en arrière. Elle savait, sans avoir à regarder derrière elle, que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

** - Mesdames et messieurs… Ma future épouse, Ginny Weasley, la petite amie de Celui-Qui-Fut-Vaincu…**

oOo

** - Seigneur Voldemort, Maître des Mangemorts, Roi de la mort, désirez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Ginevra Weasley, ici présente, même si vous allez devoir l'endurer dans toutes les épreuves que vous vivrez, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?**

** - Je le veux.**

** - Mlle Ginevra Weasley, vous désirez prendre pour époux l'homme à vos côtés, et l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Ceci n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il se taise maintenant, et qu'il n'en parle jamais.**

Ginny ferma les yeux lorsque Voldemort lui passa la bague au doigt. Elle avait toujours rêvé de son mariage, croyant naïvement que ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie, qu'elle le passerait en compagnie de ses amis, qui seraient là pour la soutenir moralement, et que l'homme qui deviendrait son époux serait Harry, et non son pire ennemi, d'autant plus que celui-ci avait maintenant 71 ans...

Elle rêvait d'un grand mariage, avec un vrai curé, et non cet imbécile de Rodolfus Lestrange, qui la dévorait des yeux comme s'il désirait la croquer. Elle aurait voulu avoir Hermione et Luna comme demoiselles d'honneur, ainsi que sa mère et son père et toute sa famille, assis au premier rang, pleurant des larmes de joie. Elle rêvait de Ron dévorant le buffet, et de Fred et George faisait éclater des feux d'artifice à la fin de la soirée, elle voulait sentir les bras musclés d'Harry la serrer amoureusement, et ses baisers dans son cou, qui lui faisait ressentir plein de frissons. Or, il était mort, ainsi que Fred. Les autres membres de la famille, les amis, les membres de l'A.D. ainsi que ceux de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ils étaient présents, oui, mais ils étaient complètement dans le fond de la salle. Ils nettoyaient le plancher, et mettaient les plats sur la table. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de regarder en avant, et ile étaient étroitement surveillés.

** - Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Maître, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

C'était décidément le pire jour de sa vie.

oOo

** - Ginny, viens ici.**

** - Non.**

** - Allez, viens, je ne vais pas te faire du mal.**

** - Non.**

** - Ginny, je t'ordonne de venir dans ce lit.**

** - Non!**

** - Tu viens ou je tue cette grosse bonne femme qui te sert de mère.**

** - D'accord…,** dit-elle en rejoignant son époux dans le grand lit.

** - Tu sais ma chérie, c'est une tradition.**

** - Je ne suis pas ta chérie, espèce de tueur.**

** - Pour la lune de miel, je suis d'accord, mais c'est notre nuit de noces, et je tiens à respecter cette tradition.**

** - Je. Ne. Coucherai. Jamais. Avec. Toi.**

** - Ginny, je ne te supplierai pas, je te l'ordonne. Tu couches avec moi, maintenant, et tu vas me faire un enfant plus tard.**

** - Beurk!**

** - D'accord, pas d'enfant pour le moment, mais on couche ensemble ce soir.**

** - Pourquoi tu veux coucher avec moi? Pourquoi tu voulais de moi pour épouse? Pourquoi veux-te que je te fasse un enfant? T'es malade ou quoi?**

** - Je me suis dit que c'est ce qui aurait le plus fait chier le morveux, et ça, sa m'amuse.**

oOo

Ginny replia fébrilement la lettre qu'elle attacha à la patte de Coq. Ses doigts tremblaient, et le papier était tout froissé. L'écriture était maintenant illisible, mais elle était sûre que sa mère comprendrait le message. Rien n'aurait pu la rendre aussi malheureuse que ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Voldemort allait enfin avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis déjà si longtemps : un héritier.

Elle était déjà enceinte de deux mois, et elle n'avait rien dit à son mari. Elle se contentait de rester cloitrée dans sa chambre toute la journée, depuis le début de sa grossesse. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres l'apprennent avant sa propre famille, surtout que plusieurs Mangemorts qui avaient élu domicile au manoir étaient des gens très influents dans le monde magique, et que, du jour au lendemain, toutes les informations à propos de sa grossesse pouvaient devenir publiques.

Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était malade, et c'était très bien comme ça.

oOo

Ginny se sentait mal de tenir dans ses bras l'enfant d'un autre homme. Harry ne méritait pas ça. Et maintenant qu'elle avait fait son travail, elle se disait que Voldy ne l'embêterais plus. De toute façon, il était de notoriété publique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres couchait avec Bellatrix Lestrange, donc, il n'aurait plus besoin de Ginny pour le combler au lit. Elle se dit que c'était fini maintenant, que le malheur était fini. Elle remercia Dieu de ne pas lui avoir donné une fille, car il en aurait voulu un autre…

Le petit garçon dans ses bras ne lui ressemblait pas, sauf peut-être pour la forme du visage, les petites oreilles et la jolie bouche. Pourtant, il n'avait rien non plus qui appartenait au Voldemort qu'elle connaissait. Non, son fils était… beau. D'une beauté surnaturelle. Il avait la peau pâle et une petite touffe de cheveux bruns. Des longs membres, des joues creuses et de petits yeux noirs complétaient l'ensemble. En fait, il ressemblait au petit garçon de l'orphelinat. Tom Jedusor, celui qui vivait avant la naissance de Voldemort. Celui-même qui plaisait tant aux professeurs de Poudlard, et qui était si puissant en matière de magie.

Étonnement, elle se surprenait à ressentir pour le petit être de l'affection. Avant sa naissance, elle se disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aimer, à cause de son père, mais il était tellement mignon et semblait si gentil qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aimer.

Elle sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque Voldemort entra dans la chambre. Il lui prit le bébé dans les bras et l'emmena avec lui.

oOo

Il était minuit pile, et, comme à chaque soir, Ginny sortit de sa chambre. Silencieusement, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas si son mari était au courant de ses escapades nocturnes, et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir. S'il le savait, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. S'il ne le savait pas, c'était parfait.

Elle descendit le grand escalier en colimaçon, une bougie à la main, comme seule lumière. Pieds nus, elle traversa tout l'étage pour finalement se rendre dans le grand salon. Dans la maison, il n'y avait aucun bruit, et la jeune femme espérait que son mari n'était pas réveillé.

Elle releva la tête et éclaira le mur du fond. Là, accrochée au mur, il y avait la tête d'Harry. Empaillée, bien sur, mais c'était bien la tête d'Harry. Et chaque soir, depuis le début de son mariage, elle venait ici pour lui parler, lui raconter sa journée, se confier, etc…

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que son mari savait tout. Il se cachait et l'observait, écoutait tout ce qu'elle disait. Il était tanné. Il ne voulait pas avoir à endurer Ginny toute sa vie, et ce soir-là, il avait décider de la tuer.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière et la pointa sur sa femme.

** - Avada Kedavra**, chuchota-t-il.

Il y eut une trainée de lumière verte, puis, plus rien…

* * *

**Voici le chapitre 2! **  
**Des reviews please?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur la vie d'Hermione.**  
**Je vais être sadique avec elle.. MWAHAHAHA! **


	3. 3 Hermione Granger

**Et voilà, avec beaucoup de retard, le chapitre d'Hermione. Un peu moins long que le dernier, mais je l'espère, aussi bon.**  
**Bonne lecture!**

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger ferma les yeux pendant que les deux ennemis se battaient. La fin était proche. Elle était bien au premier rang, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de bouloir reculer, laisser sa place aux autres qui croyaient encore à une victoire plutôt improbable. Fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Harry Potter était bien moins puissant que le Lord Noir, bien moins expérimenté et beaucoup plus jeune. Il lui avait échappé plusieurs fois, par la chance la plupart du temps, et avec de l'aide, mais maintenant il était tout seul. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Lorsque le silence se fit dans le parc, elle garda les yeux fermés. S'ils auraient gagnés, les cris de joie auraient retentit. Consciente que c'était bel et bien fini, elle sentit une première larme couler sur sa joue. Lentement elle se retourna, bousculant les gens entassés autour du mort, afin de sortir de cet enfer.

Un bras la retint et elle s'arrêta. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange.

**- Salut Sang-de-Bourbe, tu croyais t'en sauver hein? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…**

oOo

**- Tu n'es qu'une sale trainée et tu finiras en sale trainée! Espèce de pauvre prostituée! ENDOLORIS!**

Recroquevillée sur le sol, Hermione poussa un hurlement de terreur, de douleur. Elle avait bien entendu une terrible envie de se relever, de lui répondre, de résister… mais elle n'en avait plus la force désormais. Elle baignait dans une flaque de sang. Son bras s'était rouvert, sa lèvre fendue, elle avait plusieurs bleus et une jambe qui semblait cassée… La douleur était partout, omniprésente. Son seul souhait était de mourir le plus vite possible, d'Aller rejoindre Harry et tous les autres innocents qui étaient morts pour la cause.

Un faible « Lâchez-moi» s'échappa de ses lèvres et se rendit à une vitesse fulgurante aux oreilles de Bellatrix.

- Tu veux que je te lâche, pauvre idiote? D'accord, mais tu peux être sure que tu n'en as pas fini avec moi!

À ces mots, elle sortit de la salle, laissant Hermione aux ''bons'' soins d'un Walden Macnair au sourire carnassier.

oOo

Assise devant son miroir, Hermione Granger passait un peigne fin dans ses cheveux, afin de les lisser. _Il_ n'aimait pas ses cheveux lorsqu'elle les laissait bouclés, et _il_ commandait.

Elle prit son rouge à lèvres et s'en mit une couche épaisse. _Il_ aimait ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle les peignait comme ça, et _il_ avait toujours raison.

Elle enleva sa paire de jeans et l'échangea pour une mini-jupe en cuir noir et un string rouge sang. _Il _aimait ses jambes, et_ il _aimait le sang. _Il_ lui avait acheté ces habits pour qu'elle les porte, et elle se devait de les porter parce qu'_il_ le désirait.

Elle enleva son soutif rose bonbon et enfila une chemise qu'elle boutonna à peine. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit sexy, alors elle avait besoin d'être sexy, pour lui.

Ayant maintenant fini de se préparer, elle se leva. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie prostituée maintenant. Son maître lui avait demandé d'avoir l'air d'une trainée parce que ça l'excitait, et qu'_il_ aimait bien être excité. Ça excitait les autres aussi, et ça, c'était ce qui était important.

oOo

Ayant toujours été une fervente défenseuse des elfes de maison, Hermione comprenait maintenant ce qu'ils pouvaient vivre. Agenouillée dans le fond de la salle, elle était dos à ce qui se passait à l'avant. Elle fixait le plancher, qu'elle lavait avec une brosse à dents.

C'était injuste. Elle était la plus vieille, elle se devait de se marier avant Ginny. Elle se devait de se marier avec Ron, et d'exhiber fièrement une bague sertie d'un diamant, qu'il aurait acheté avec l'argent qu'Harry lui aurait donné.

Parlant de Ron, celui-ci venait de s'agenouiller à ses côtés et sa main frôlait la sienne. Elle tourna vers lui son regard baigné de larmes, et il baissa la tête.

**- Ça n'a pas de sens tout ça.**

**- Je sais. C'est tellement injuste. On n'aurait pas dû en arriver là.**

**- Je ne voulais pas te voir avec ce type pour toute cette vie. Tu mérites mieux que ça 'Mione.**

**- Faut croire que non…**

**- On devrait organiser une résistance.**

**- Franchement Ronald, tu n'y penses pas! Ils ont le contrôle du monde entier. Moldu comme sorcier. Et puis, comment tu ferais ça hein? On est comme des esclaves pour eux. Pire que des elfes de maison.**

**- Je me sens comme un elfe de maison.**

**- Moi aussi Ronald, moi aussi…**

oOo

Hermione enleva ses sous vêtements et enfila sa petite robe rouge trop ajustée ainsi que ses longues bottes noires avec des talons aussi hauts qu'un gratte-ciel. Elle lissa ses cheveux et se mit une bonne couche de rouge à lèvres.

La routine s'installait…

oOo

La main d'Hermione alla chercher celle de Ron et la serra avec force. La peur s'empara de tout son être, à un tel point qu'elle se mit à trembler.

**- Tu as froid 'Mione?**

La sensibilité à l'état pur, ce Ronald Weasley.

**- Non, Ronald. Je n'ai pas froid. Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, on est pratiquement dans une fournaise, alors je n'ai pas froid, comme tu dis.**

**- Mais tu trembles…**

**- Et tu es bête. Je n'ai pas froid, j'ai peur. Tu n'es qu'un idiot Ronald Weasley.**

Elle lâcha sa main et se leva du siège de bois dans lequel elle était assise. Elle s'éloigna de lui et alla s'asseoir près de Dean Thomas, qui était assis plus loin, un verre d'eau à la main.

À son approche, celui-ci se leva pour lui laisser sa place. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et alla s'installer avec d'autres membres de l'A.D. C'était toujours comme ça, maintenant. Plus personne ne lui parlait. Ils avaient peur des représailles de son maître. LA seule personne qui lui adressait encore la parole était Ron, et ils ne faisaient que s'engeuler à longueur de journée.

oOo

**- Un jeune Sang-de-Bourbe**, résonnait la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange dans la grande pièce sombre. **Anciennement la propriété de Walden Macnair. On voit qu'il en a pris soin. Si avant elle n'était qu'une vulgaire trainée parmi tant d'autres, maintenant elle est une trainée sexy. Voici ici une photo d'elle plus jeune. Voyez la différence. Ses cheveux sont devenus lisses. C'est bien plus… agréable à regarder comme ça. Et puis, elle a grandit en beauté. Regardez-moi ces formes messieurs, pourquoi s'en passer? On vous promet des moments de pur bonheur, des nuits de folie. Et puis elle ne prend presque pas de place! Mettez-là dans une cellule, ou dans une salle de bain, et vous ne l'entendrez même pas se plaindre! Allez, bon, on commence les enchères à 150 galions. Ne soyez pas timides! Elle en vaut la peine!**

Les mains commencèrent à s'élever, les prix commencèrent à augmenter. Après plusieurs minutes, Hermione se vendit à…

**- 450 galions mes amis! Merci à Amycus Carrow pour cette offre généreuse. Comme vous le savez, tous les profits de cette vente iront directement au Maître pour sa maison et les nouvelles installations du Ministère. Passons maintenant au quatorzième prix de cette soirée! Alors! On a encore un Weasley! Grand et rouquin, comme les autres, on nous apprend ici qu'il a entretenu une relation d'amitié avec Celui-qui-fut-vaincu…**

oOo

Amycus Carrow prit la main d'Hermione, avec un gant, évidemment, et transplanna immédiatement à son manoir, près de celui des Malfoy car tous les manoirs des Mangemorts étaient construits près les uns des autres. Sitôt arrivé, il entraina la jeune femme dans les cachots, au sous-sol. Il la jeta littéralement sur le sol poussiéreux.

**- Reste là, toi. Tu seras le cadeau de fête d'Alecto. Je vais venir te voir ce soir et je te donnerai demain. Oh, et... pour ma visite de tantôt… tu ferais bien de te débarrasser de ces encombrants vêtements, ils ne te seront d'aucune utilité…**

oOo

Seule dans sa cellule, Hermione comptait les secondes. 4032, 4033, 4034… Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. 4035, 4036, 4037… Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues gelaient avant même d'avoir heurté le sol froid.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Elle ne se retourna même pas, elle savait que c'était lui. Sa voix résonna dans la cellule. Froide et arrogante, se voulant rassurante.

**- Salut ma jolie. Je t'avais dit de te débarrasser de ces vêtements..**., dis Amycus en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de répondre, pas le droit de protester.

**- Je vais le faire pour toi, d'accord?** Continua-t-il en enlevant les premiers morceaux de vêtements, qui se trouvaient à être la totalité des vêtements puisqu'elle n'était que TRÈS légèrement vêtue.

Hermione se dit qu'après tout, il ne pouvait pas être pire que Macnair…

oOo

Après mûre réflexion, c'était une question à reconsidérer…

oOo

**- Alecto chériiiie! J'ai un cadeau pour toi mon petit cœur en sucre! C'est la fille que tu voulais! Je l'ai achetée hier aux enchères. T'aurais vu Lucius, il la voulait tellement lui aussi! Mais j'ai résisté et je l'ai achetée pour ma sœur préférée! Et puis j'ai testé la marchandise, elle est super et elle ne crie même pas!**

La femme aux cheveux noirs sortit de la cuisine et alla rejoindre son frère, et accessoirement partenaire sexuel, dans le 3ème salon. En voyant Hermione assise sur le sol, elle laissa échapper un cri de joie et sauta dans les bras d'Amycus.

**- OH! Merci T'es le meilleur frère diabolique du monde entier!**

**- Je sais, je sais…**

oOo

**- Allez, viens Ursule! Au pied!**

Ce nom était ridicule, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient. Hermione serra les dents et s'approcha des Mangemorts, à quatre pattes, comme on l'avait habituée à le faire. Parce que ça amusait la sœur. Elle s'agenouilla lentement aux pieds d'Alecto et la laissa attacher la laisse au collier accroché à son cou.

Parce qu'aux yeux des Carrow, elle n'était qu'un vulgaire chien.

oOo

Hermione marchait à quatre pattes dans la neige, la laisse encore et toujours accrochée autour du cou. On était dans le cimetière. Encore un mort. Elle ne savait pas qui avait succombé, et elle s'en foutait. Le trois-quarts du temps, c'était des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou qu'elle n'avait seulement pas envie de les connaître.

Aujourd'hui, c'était étonnamment silencieux dans le cimetière, comme si les gens se préoccupaient vraiment de la personne qui était décédée, comme si elle était importante. Hermione releva la tête, elle se dit que peut-être Voldemort était-il enfin décédé, et que c'en était fini de cette vie!

Elle n'eut le temps, lorsque la tombe se referma, que de voir les cheveux du mort. De la morte en fait. De longs cheveux roux. Les cheveux de Ginny Weasley.

oOo

Hermione finit de servir le repas des Carrow. Ginny était morte depuis deux semaines. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie était finie à ce moment là, qu'elle était déjà tombée dans le gouffre.

Elle se dit que ca ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle vivait ici, la mort.

Elle empoigna le coûteau de cuisine et se l'enfonça en plein cœur.

* * *

**Je l'avais dit hein? Que je serais sadique avec elle...**

**Drago Malfoy pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera... Quand j'aurai du temps.**

**Une petite review s'il-vous-plaît? **

**-Marie-la-Sublime-**


End file.
